User blog:Artzy Sky/Artzy Sky's Decks
Ancient World Raging Spirits "The fires of hell burn, the venom shall seep into your soul, smashing only the strongest in my way! Dark Luminize! Toxic Fire Dragon!" Dragon Chief Emperor "Rise from the deep, king of the ocean! Luminize! Dragonic Storm Bringer!" Danger World Armorknights "With a body of steel, and a blazing weapon, we head towards Hades with our steel will! Luminize! Raging Titanium!" Duel Dragons "He is the devil, that curses at the world! A will broken by his force and might destroyed by his roar! Dark Luminize! Dragon Demon Alliance!" Tyrant "Break the limits, and crush all with your jet black fangs! Luminize! Empire of Tyrant Beasts!" Darkness Dragon World Black Dragon "Grudged dragon, bring destruction to the world and eliminate everything! Dark Luminize! Void Grave!" Purgatory Knights Jayden Kishi's deck. "Slash through your comrades, Banished Dragons! Let the world fill with blood! Dark Luminize! Bloody Dragons!" Pain Field "The doors of the underworld open, and drag all into despair! Dark Luminize! Rise of Perdition!" Dragon World Fifth Omni/Red Dragon "Flames of hope, save us from despair and give us the power of the sun! Luminize! Explosion Rouge!" Ren Selim's deck. Dungeon World Demon Lord "From the depths of perdition, my followers will break your tangible will! Luminize! Castle of Demons!" Knight "Break the will of the weaklings before me! Luminize! Dominance Knights!" Kyle Rakki's deck Hero World Gemclone "A Galactical Frontier, a void of darkness, a revolution of imitation! Luminize! Zetta Invasion!" Darkhero "Edge of the moon, lead this world to an eternal fate of darkness & false justice! Luminize! Darkhero Nightfall!" Katana World Ninja "Soaring gale that consumes the enemy, swallow everything around you and leave destruction in your wake! Luminize! Cataclysmic Whirlwind!" Japanese Blade "Rise now, ancient blades that dance, cut and slash at the wind! Luminize! Art of Bladed Dance!" Legend World Star "May the Seven Stars pass judgment on you! Luminize! Sparkling Starsentinel" Fairy "Shining light of dreams, guide me towards the future! Luminize! Fairies of Guidance!" Asgard "The realm of the gods will kneel before me! Luminize! Asgard Empire!" Hero "Absolute authority, and absolute order! We are the true heroes who will defeat all evil! Luminize! Spiralling Order!" Magic World Wizard "Creators of Genesis, Makers of the Origin, my mind shall be our battlefield! Luminize! Imagination Plane!" 72 Pillars "O' world of despair that we currently reside in, split this world in two and erase thou sorrow! Luminize! Devil's Tragedy!" Star Dragon World Zodiac "Die out in the pitch black Galaxy that makes everything lay waste! Luminize! Distorted Future!" Raven Mikadzukikei's deck. "Die out in the pitch black Galaxy that makes everything lay waste! Luminize! Distorted Future!" Raven Mikadzukikei's updated deck. Variable Cord "Unleash the storm of light! And, the rays of the starlit dragons! Luminize! Deus Dragon!" Harry Sukeru's deck Generic Battle Deity Robo "Spin the gears! Get ready for battle, machines of war! Luminize! Battle Gate!" Dragon Ein "Roaring dragons, ignite your flames! And shatter the will of those who stand before me! Dark Luminize! Destroyer Nova!" Azi Dahaka "Your soul will burn in the flames of the demonic dragon! Dark Luminize! Calamity Demise!" Jackknife Ein "From present to future, the dragon of dreams will protect me until the very end! Luminize! Jackknife Dreams!" Dragon Zwei Azi Dahaka "Now kneel to the dragon who asserts Demise to all opposers! Dark Luminize! King of Ancient Demise!" Divine Guardians "In order to achieve Nirvana, I will surpass all past transgressions! Luminize! Dreamland Paradise!" Searing Executioners "Demons of Despair, rise from the underworld, and feast! Luminize! Terror Devour!" Hundred Demons Hyakugan Yamigedo "The Renegades of Despair, the fiends that devour the universe, gather under the flag of Devils! Dark Luminize! Hundred Devils, Shattered Souls!" Category:Blog posts